User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-2 Character Sheet 4: Amanda Burns
'Name: '''Amanda Burns '''Aliases: '''Mother Amanda, Champion of the People '''Age: '''19 '''Species: '''Human '''Powers: 'Psionics (Empathy, Telepathy, Telekinetic Force Manipulation) 'Abilities: 'Psychological Intuition, Empathic Conversion, Personality Alteration 'Alignment: 'Ambiguous (though some would have you believe she's Neutral Good, while others would have you believe she's Neutral Evil) 'Affiliations: '''Kazzack's Brood '''Motto: '"Self-centeredness is the root of all evil." 'Quotes: '"We are done! Do we not work hours and hours, peeling our nails on heavy machines and staining our skin with oil? Do we not get little or nothing in return for our hard, tireless work, are we not able to care for our children and our elderly? What is all of this for? Power! Power does not belong to the rich wag in the suit! Power does not belong to the King or the Justice or the Sheriff! Power belongs to us! All of us!" "I understand that you are worried for your safety, child. And believe me, I do care for you as much as I care for everyone else. However, what price are you willing to pay for utopia? For a perfect world where you no longer have to work tirelessly and hurt yourself, what are you willing to give for this cause? I urge you to question yourself: are the lives of your children, your own sentience, your home, your property really ''too big of prices to pay for the perfect world? They aren't, child. And if you believe they are, I'm afraid you're part of the problem." "Individuality is what has gotten us into this mess. Minds out there, each looking out for themselves, each slaves to a different vice: free will, hatred, lust, greed. Since the dawn of time, man has been a slave of their own hedonistic desires, each time abandoning progress in favor of money, women, power. No more. We live in a time where DNA can be molded like clay! We are no longer a slave to our own genome and, as an extension, no longer a slave to our own selfishness and vices! I will mold this species into one that is naturally wise and selfless. I will create utopia, for that is why Kazzack had chosen me." "To whom do you owe the fruits of labor? To everyone, of course. Sharing is something that can help humanity as a whole, and it is sharing that will bring us to a brighter future, one where everyone is equal, and nobody is individual. The loss of individuality is terrifying, my children, but it is necessary. I urge you to question: what is more important? The ''self, ''or the ''whole?" 'Theme: '(Coming Soon) 'Occupations: '''Cult Leader, Anarchist '''Archetypes: 'Dark Messiah, Totalitarian Utilitarian, The Chessmaster, The Evils of Free Will, Touched By Vorlons, Utopia Justifies the Means, Well-Intentioned Extremist '''Origin: '''Amanda was the daughter of a coal miner and a nurse. At a very young age, she was contacted in her dreams by an alien life form from another world. This being gave her visions and implanted thoughts in her head, thoughts which sculpted her way of thinking and led her to believe in extreme Collectivism, which arguably is due to this being infecting her mind. This being imbued her with psionic powers and the ability to nudge people to her way of thinking by beginning a sentence with "I urge you to question". Amanda was so extreme in her beliefs that her first victims were her parents, and then her neighborhood. By the age of nineteen, she had an entire Collective-Communist cult. Now she's planning a revolution against the king and against the corporations, but is her alternative really any better? Category:Blog posts